


words for them

by LittleMusing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, He/him pronouns for Arashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Since I got trapped by Enstars and I need writing practice, drabbles for each boy in the order they are shown in the records. If there is shipping I will mention it, but there are no plans for it right now.





	1. Tetora

**Red** was cooler, he thought, as he watched his unit leader bound around. The energy and enthusiasm he gave off was an almost disgusting fit for the vibrant shade. He tugged on one black sleeve, wondering about his place 'here'. He accepted the invitation mostly because he didn't think he had anywhere else to go, and at least there were other first years similarly dragged in, one of them being his classmate.

Since he was here already, he supposed he'd better make the most of it. He'd learn how "to be a man", to pull his fellow first years together, like how  _taisho_ did for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ramble on Twitter @tsurumuse.


	2. Hajime

One, two, three. The motion of pulling out the weeds is soothing to Hajime. Well, he supposes that menial tasks in general do, with their methodical and routine steps. Some might call him strange for finding joy in thankless tasks, but someone has to do it, and he isn't one to turn down work. He giggles to himself, thinking this must be what Anzu-san ( _onee-san_ ) feels like, producing an endless stream of lives.

He hums as he moves from bush to bush, occasionally kicking out a foot in time to the music in his head. Even though  _onee-san_ is so busy, she still takes the time to walk around the garden... he should plant something new again then~ he can make them into charms for his friends too ♪


	3. Tomoya

If you put him in a group of 30 runners, he would emerge exactly fifteenth. 

He thinks this is some higher power's idea of a joke, making him Average with a capital A, the standard measure of mediocrity in the universe. Of course he wants to be special, who doesn't? He wants to be able to wow people with the flair of Hibiki Wataru, to have the same cool presence as Hidaka Hokuto, and all he has to work with is Himself: Super High School Level Ordinary Boy. 

Wait, amend that to Super High School Level Ordinary Boy who gets too into Method Acting and has started speaking Strangely, thanks to that accursed "oddball" and his overbearing personage pushing onto him roles he doesn't like. Well, it's not like they aren't  _interesting_. 

Just another ordinary if probably slightly peculiar day, then.


	4. Hinata

He's up on the roof again today, alone. He told Yuuta-kun to take it easy today, and his twin just narrowed his eyes at him, as though saying,  _you always take it easy anyway, aniki_ , and he grinned and waved him off. Yuuta-kun's got good friends. He hopes he'd have some fun while his brother here does his own thing, which is nothing, really. He's lying down watching the clouds go by, simply thinking. He can't remember the time when he and Yuuta were truly exact 'copies' of each other. As far as he's concerned, he's always been this "easy going, sweets-loving Aoi Hinata".

He slaps his face with both his hands. He's not going there today. He's Aoi Hinata, his brother's Aoi Yuuta, and Hinata will take care of the troublesome things so that Yuuta-kun can be Yuuta-kun. He makes a triangle with his fingers and peers at the sky through it. He wishes to the sky that all his work can make Yuuta-kun shine.

Yuuta-kun will be radiant, with all his ' _onii-chan_ ''s love.


	5. Midori

How do you accidentally enroll into a completely different course than you wanted?

Bad luck, of course.

I mean, he wasn't feeling too great that day. He almost overslept because he had a terrifying nightmare about flying tomatoes, then he had to rush to put on his suspiciously tight new clothes, almost hit his head on the door frame on the way out, had to run back in and actually did hit the door frame for his bag, was forced to sit for breakfast and the miso was too hot, then he had to sprint for the entrance exam and he didn't think being asked to sing was in any way strange and well.

Backstage after the live, buzzed on adrenaline yet also very close to actually collapsing, he's thinking this wasn't so bad after all. He'd probably be back to being somewhat standoff-ish tomorrow since that's how he's been for most of the year already, but now... now he's sure he can smile genuinely, not just for his beloved mascot characters, but for his precious, irreplaceable comrades. 

He's cried, he's complained, and there's nothing he would love better to do than to give his seniors the send-off they deserve. They as five are Ryuseitai, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enstars TL during Baton Pass was wild. I'm just headcanon-ing how Midori got into the idol course, as I don't think Pika Pika First Years mentions it? and I haven't read the TL yet whoops.


	6. Tori

One of two - honestly he should be the only one - little princes of the school, everyone should bow to Himemiya Tori! He says that but everyone keeps working him to the bone, like that mutt, or long-hair, or that training from hell by the twins and nobody listens to him! Even Yuzuru's going off on his own and he's... someone should just accompany him all the time! 

He wishes mama and papa could properly watch over his growth as an idol, but even he knows that being spoilt won't make their workload lighter, and he just has to wait for them. In the mean time, they can write letters. Tori can write pages and pages of those meanies at school, Eichi-sama, and last but not least, even though he doesn't always like the harsh training, it still helps him to grow. They're not gonna hear him admit that though, they can die first!

After he finishes writing, he should go play with his sister. He hasn't been spending much time with her either, and last thing he wants is her to be lonely too. See, he can be selfless too! 

Well, he'd probably learn how to show it more openly someday.


	7. Shinobu

He rather wishes Tetora-kun was here with them, but he’s gotten much busier now. He and Midori-kun should tell him he can count on them, being Ryuseitai and all. He carefully picks out the strawberries, keeping in mind possible bugs. Maybe he should have brought Peachy and Thunder, but Yuuta-kun doesn’t like them… a dilemma, forsooth! 

He returns his attention to the strawberries. It didn’t seem that long ago Tetora-kun had those red streaks in his hair, but they’re faded now, and he didn’t seem to have plans to re-dye them. He wonders about Ryuseitai’s future, now that there’s only the three of them. They planned to take the spring break easy, but Tetora-kun is probably busy putting together proposals and such. Yeah, he should get Midori-kun to make him rest too. The red mantle might wear him out before they did anything big, if he’s too careless.

In the end, he takes so long pondering the others have finished the strawberry packing, much to his embarrassment. They get idol-related work later because Hinata-kun has been contacting Anzu-dono - ahh he has yet to master the way of talking to women…! -  and he truly has fun with the children involved in the program. Anzu-dono is busy as ever, and he should pick up the pace too!

Once it’s all said and done, he successfully takes Midori-kun home without collapsing himself. Ryuseitai is rather one for all, all for one, are they not? He’ll do his part to hold them together and support them, and for the ones yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had even more trouble with Shinobu's chapter, Tori's was hard too... also is it just me or the drabbles are gradually getting longer and longer... 
> 
> I'm PRETTY sure Tetora's red streaks are dyed, right? I headcanon them as fading away because he's growing out of his senpais shadows. You go, boy, and sorry for a really short first drabble, maybe I'll revisit.
> 
> Not only is this good practice but I'm getting basic grasps on characters I'm not familiar with. Win win!


	8. Yuuta

Performing with umbrellas was a little tricky at times, but he's done harder balancing acts. Yuuta wipes off the bit of sweat he's worked up from the live, watching the clouds roll in and the rain start pouring. He laughs to himself. He had in mind the live would invite in good weather, but nature just held off long enough for them to finish before drenching everyone again. He thinks he can hear Sakasaki-senpai yelp at the sudden downpour. Don't tell him, but he's a lot like a cat in human form. Yuuta stifles a giggle: maybe that was a bit cheeky to say of a senior, but  _aniki_ would probably agree with him.

He feels really calm, simply watching the rain pour. He's loosely holding the umbrella he was using during the live, still open. If he wanted to, he could wander around for a bit before they called him back. Harukawa-kun's voice sounds so far away though they were dancing next to each other not that long ago. Ah, it won't do if he suddenly fell asleep here, after the adrenaline of the performance wears off. He'd never hear the end of it from  _aniki_. 

As though on cue, Yuuta hears someone calling for him. He turns back to see: Anzu-san as usual, brows furrowed and taking notes, Aoba-senpai with a shock of frizzy hair and Sakasaki-senpai looking very disgruntled with a towel on his head, Harukawa-kun looking at them in... awe? fascination? honestly... Morisawa-senpai hands on hips laughing as though he could chase the rain away, Hakaze-senpai hovering over Anzu-san, Nito-senpai's also taking notes for whatever reason, and of course,  _aniki_ waving his hands obnoxiously.

Well, Yuuta will let him 'spoil' him today, for a job well done.

He closes the umbrella, shakes it off a little, and goes to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw Rainy Live isn't fully translated yet so I'm taking liberties, but as long as 2wink and Switch are enjoying themselves it's ok ilu


	9. Mitsuru

Mitsuru finds it easiest to think when he's running. Or maybe he doesn't really think? He's pretty single-minded in getting as much speed as possible without a specific destination in mind, something his fellow Ra*bits unit members often mention to him. It  _does_ clear his mind, though. He really likes being an idol! Running is great, but being able to sing and dance with his friends and nii-chan is even better! He gets all pumped up when he thinks about getting on stage and sharing smiles with his unit and in turn seeing those smiles in the audience, too. 

Tomo-chan, Hajime-chan and Nii-chan all tend to be serious, so it's up to him to lighten the mood~  yeah, he knows he causes some trouble sometimes but even he knows when not to push it, yanno? He doesn't always Get It, but he learns quick! Ado-chan-senpai, Arashi-chan-senpai and Mike-chan-senpai  _aaaaaaaall_ are helping him too and he loves them all! He'll learn how to be a Good Idol in his own way, and make e-veryone proud! 

Well, he might have to start with somehow not angering Kunugi-sensei first, ehe. Tenma Mitsuru, doing his best, yanno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden realization that Ra*bits don't really have that many stories focused on them do they also MITSURU DON'T NAP ON THE ROAD thank god he doesn't know Ritsu (well?). This one was a little hard too, since I'm pretty single-minded when it comes to faves. I hope I can do them justice too


	10. Tsukasa

As scion of the most distinguished Suou family, Tsukasa could not allow himself to "act childish", unlike one other person he, perhaps unfortunately, knew. Straight-laced, eager to serve and put things into order, he thought he could find similar peers within knights. His seniors could not possibly stray from the upright, chivalrous image of "knights"...!

Except they kind of did. 

The certain  _Marvelous_ image he had was especially shattered during his first meeting of their "king". Some weird, eccentric and infuriatingly talented boy of seventeen was their Leader, one who would not remember Tsukasa's name. He had embarrassingly lost his cool during the one-sided confrontation, but Jesus Christ! He disappears for months and starts spewing things he can't understand and not taking pride in "his knights", you can't blame him for it. Even though he complained about how his seniors didn't live up to his expectations and such, they were all still excellent performers in their own right, and he'd make this "king" see it _his_ way. 

He won't let Tsukinaga Leo run without seeing "his" knights grow. Tsukasa will be capable of the mantle of a king more than once, even long after the rest of them graduate, and he'd beat his determination into his Leader if he has to. He'll hone that talent and make it his own. 

Watch over him, his seniors in knights, onee-sama. This pride will not be so easily be brushed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judgment's/Rebellion's one of my favourite stories. I had it in mind writing this, hence this conjecture. I also almost lost this drabble because my login cookie expired but thankfully it remained.


	11. Sora

Sora sees things 'differently' than most people. People's words are more colourful, and if he tried really, really hard, he thinks he can taste sounds. Sora's happy enough with just seeing the colours though! He already finds it a little hard to say what he means, and Sora gets too tired when too many colours blend together.  _Shisho_ and  _senpai_ understand him and that's why they're Switch!

You know~ Sora wants to keep working hard to support  _shisho_ and  _senpai_ , and also improve his 'magic'. Sora wants  _shisho_ to be more honest about his feelings, and  _senpai_ to feel better? Sora's not sure what  _senpai_ has gone through but sometimes his colours get murky and Sora gets sad, so Sora wants stronger 'magic' so that his hopes and dreams can come true! As long as they are Switch, Sora's wishes will definitely be fulfilled~ 

HaHiHuHeHo~ this is Sora's 'magic', see? Sora hopes everyone will smile, so please keep watching out for Sora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainy Live was so slow I got to rank for Sora and subsequently ran out of energy for everything else. I'll get you on TW Enstars, Hokuto, this I will do. also the CN Enstars PV for Switch I feel so blessed Racer Subaru too the author's notes have nothing to do with Sora anymore


	12. Subaru

Trickstar had almost unanimously decided to take a break after SS, just a brief time-out to consider their future now with the added price of fame. 

Subaru understands why, but not seeing each other and not sing and dance together makes him restless.

He helps his mom around the house, tries to get Daikichi on walks but ends up carrying the dog around anyway - Gami-san would shout at him for this but it's good arm training too ☆ - and goes on other long walks on his own as well. It feels like not many people recognize him yet, or maybe they're too afraid to approach~? He doesn't think he's scary, but maybe just having been on the SS stage is intimidating enough. He doesn't want that, you know~? He may have risen to the higher echelons of showbiz or something, but he wants to keep that kind of closeness where people can come up to him and tell him all about their sparkling smiles~

Ahh, he wants to meet up with everyone~

Hokke should be with his grandma, Sari spending time with his family after being so busy all the time, Ukki's probably gaming away and he doesn't want to disturb him, then Anzu...

Anzu will be in the separate Producer Course next year and it makes him feel lonely. She's overworking herself again, he guesses, being 'everyone's producer' and organizing the event lives that come in like clockwork. 

He's only got hatsumode planned, so he should find something else to do during the break. Part-time work? It's been a while, maybe he can meet up with Shinonon at some point. That's decided then~

When school reopens he'll remember to tell them he loves them all ☆ let's do this then! Yahoo~ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm emo as heck I did 6 scouts for New Year Subaru on TW and he didn't come home, and he's the ranking 3☆ for the Summer Live I'm Depressed I still love you anyway Subaru-kun (quiet sobbing)
> 
> also SubaAn OTP Trickstar/Anzu god I (clenches fist) love them
> 
> further addendum as usual certain liberties since we don't have SS story and I have a vague recollection of Daikagura


	13. Hokuto

It seemed pre-determined Hokuto would also be into showbiz, having both parents being prolific in their respective fields. Young Hokuto listened to his grandmother's stories, dreaming of the day he would be able to act or sing them on a big, glittering stage. 

He must've lost that childish innocence at some point. Sometimes, he overheard tales of cutthroat showbiz drama, and he determined the only way to truly succeed was to rely on himself. 

Until he met the rest of Trickstar, anyway.

Even though they (he) broke apart, that idiot Akehoshi - almost as blindingly optimistic as the first time they met - and the transfer student, held 'Trickstar' together long enough for them (him) to return to his senses to rejoin and see their dreams through. He supposed he had to lose it before he saw what he was missing. He may have thought he could stand alone, but he can see he's wrong now. Like those kid-friendly heroic stories his grandma used to tell him, they're really better when they united. Even without that training from hell by the twins, he's sure the 'old him' can genuinely smile at this, too.

As not-quite-leader, he'll go through heaven and hell for the four of them, and Anzu, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out today Hokuto was literally the Hockey Mask guy in Magician's Ensemble what the fuck?  
> also this chapter is suddenly mostly in past tense


	14. Makoto

Back then, there were a lot of days he wished he was just  _ordinary_ ordinary. No modelling background. Not becoming an idol. Not meeting Izumi-san. No Isara-kun, Akehoshi-kun, Hidaka-kun. No Anzu-chan. When he thinks about it that way, it sounds like a horribly empty life, like the one he wanted to escape from, and he rejects that 'reality'. 

Yes, Izumi-san has scared him. So has the camera. So has performing on stage.  _Knowing_ he's not on the same level as the rest of Trickstar and always, always lagging behind, that scares him. He's absolutely terrified! He's like a big coward! He can freeze up backstage and lose his voice at the drop of a hat!

So what?

So what if he's a bundle of nerves ready to fall apart at any moment? So what?

He owes so much to Trickstar, really. He'd probably never stop being self-depreciating and he may as well objectively be the weakest link in Trickstar, but he'll ask himself again: so what of it?

That's why they're together as Trickstar, isn't it? They help cover each other's flaws, despite meeting by 'pure chance' on that golden stage and barely knowing each other. They've been through so much more than he could have initially imagined in a single year. Past him sure never expected to rise from nobody to "we defeated the strongest unit in school and brought a new age to Yumenosaki!!!!!!"

He'd never want to miss meeting Anzu-chan. He felt a certain kinship on the first meeting, her being so quiet and meek at the start. Now, she's going places and he couldn't be more proud of her. They would be going their separate ways sooner than he'd like, but - and boy, this is cheesy! - their bonds will be eternal.

They're all moving forward together, and he couldn't be more grateful and happier! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ me: how to fit in Anzu in a Trickstar story because THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH I'M GONNA COMBUST
> 
> also when writing this I felt so protective of Makoto dear god you're doing your best Makoto-kun, be strong...!


	15. Souma

Why did Souma decide to be an 'aidoru'?

Sit down! Let him tell you a tale of how enraptured he was by a performance of the highest caliber, put on by Hasumi-dono and Kiryuu-dono no less!

The strong rhythm!

The powerful music!

The range of their vocals!

Their elegant dance!

Their burning determination!

Why, he could only shower his beloved seniors with praise! Lest he slip and not be reverential of them, he would promptly commit seppuku dare he be so disrespectful of his lords!

Of course Hasumi-dono would tell him not to be so flippant about it and Kiryuu-dono will tell him to tone it down, but it is certainly true he would unhesitatingly give his life for Akatsuki's well-being. Lost as he may be without them, he isn't such a child to believe that they will never part, hence why he wants to serve them loyally for as long as possible. No matter what happens, his place is in Akatsuki. He'll cut down anyone who dares stand in their way, friend or foe. That is how deep his resolve is.

It does... make it a little hard for him to befriend people, with how single-minded he is. Apart from Adonisu-dono, he cannot say he is particularly close with anyone else. Buchou-dono is an "oddball" and a mystery, and the disgrace of the Marine Life Club is out of the question. 

If only the inevitable day of parting would not come, but he will treasure this time of his he has with his seniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I can't wait for an Akatsuki reminiscence where Souma is rank again and Keito appears nevertheless but now he has reason to
> 
> I suddenly feel very chatty in these notes. It doesn't seem odd I use honorifics and such but don't really use "senpai" unless it's Sora/Natsume towards Tsumugi, huh.


	16. Adonis

Protecting the small and weak is essentially the creed Adonis lives by. It is somewhat unfortunate he finds it difficult to smile to reassure the people he wants to protect, as he is aware his frame can be intimidating. He also wishes to be able to word his thoughts well, but the language remains unfamiliar and he is accidentally terse. He somehow made friends with Kanzaki and asks a lot of him, something he finds easy as Kanzaki explains things very clearly. Sakuma-senpai speaks in riddles, Hakaze-senpai is... Hakaze-senpai, and Oogami is in a different class.

His unit outfit is dark and scary, so he does not like it that much. Oogami thinks it is cool and fitting his image of a lone wolf, or something like that. Still though, he could use the 'scary' look to chase those who try to harm the weak. Despite Oogami's looks, he clearly idolizes Sakuma-senpai and he thought to bring Adonis along too, seeing him awkward and such. "The outfit will bring out your tough guy look, just you wait!"

He is not quite sure about the 'tough guy' part even now, but he'll figure it out some day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have a good grasp of Adonis' character, so I'm not that happy with this. I should be better once I read more stories, so I'll try for a revisit like for Tetora's! I haven't mentioned it yet, but thanks for reading ♥ I posted it publicly to encourage myself to write so if people are enjoying it, that's great! Join me as I try to hone my writing, or something poetic like that. 
> 
> In the mean time, how did Adonis join UNDEAD...? for that matter Kaoru please direct me if there is canon stuff because I literally can't remember all of this and consider this canon divergent


	17. Natsume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, certain liberties. Notes in the beginning for this chap because it's Natsume with his way of speaking. I will be capitalizing the first letter of most last words. When will we get the Switch development we deserve

Making things is something like 'Magic', where he makes 'something' out of 'Nothing'.

'Switch' is something like That, in a Way, made up of a 'useless senpai', an 'unknown' in Sora, and him, an Oddball who was used to just fill the ranks, only to be unceremoniously crushed by [fine] to further their Agenda. He was shielded from the brunt of it, Yes, but the resentment will not fade so Easily. Seeing his 'brothers' taken down in such a manner, no one deserved such a Fate. Not even that useless senpai by the name of Aoba Tsumugi.

A mixture of pity and aforementioned resentment led him to invite senpai into Switch. It had little to do with the fact they had prior acquaintance with each Other. At least senpai could make himself useful doing things for Him and the Unit.

Get up, Senpai, he wanted to sneer. He'll show you what it means to be an Actual Unit. If he has to hit you until you Realize, so be It. A pitiful shell who only reacts to sufficient Force, what kind of life is That?

Sora, his precious Protege. He'd come into the Game Research Club all starry-eyed Natsume had no heart to turn him Away. With him around, they got more actual games around, even though Natsume himself tended to immerse himself in his Magic more. With this post-DDD atmosphere, Sora's potential could Infinitely grow. He supposes he'll have to thank Trickstar Soon. 

With his own hands, he'll take Switch and Rebuild what was Broken, to create something New. 

Now that, would be a worthy Magic.


	18. Koga

Sakuma Rei and Hasumi Keito were once people he idolized and aspired to be back then, though he'd never admit that these days. Koga likes the rough and tough guys, the ones who get things done. The kind of fearsome yet benevolent boss, ya know? The glasses guy changed into some Thing (?????) then Sakuma-senpai broke. What the hell happened?!

The name of Deadman's got buried in time, and Koga had no desire to dig it back up. Something as weak as that should remain in the dust. Sakuma-senpai upped and left to god knows where and he was alone for a time. What did you think he wanted to be an idol for, you bastard? Get back here so that he can rub it into your face how he's overtaking you! At least Leon would never leave him. Oh, not forgetting that idiot Akehoshi's Daikichi too. Leon and Daikichi were more of men than men and King, too, probably, and he respected that.... Cheh, those two spoil their dogs way more than they should.

Anyway, talking's not really his thing. Just watch him pull ahead of those oldsters! He'll be a greater idol than any of them will be, just you wait!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEADMAN'S DEADMAN'S


	19. Ritsu

In all honestly, Ritsu's been wandering around without much in way of goals. His needs are simple: sleep and Maa-kun. He can't believe Secchan just, picked him up like that. Secchan's actually really nice except tsundere and changed when ou-sama disappeared. He supposes he was changed by ou-sama's absence too, but he's been too long in a lull and state of stasis some days it feels like he can't tell up or down, much less figure out the difference. Go along with things, he doesn't have to think about it and he can always sleep after whatever's done. 

He wonders if he could've done something to disrupt Ecchan's plans, considering his own brother  _was_ one of the 'Oddballs'. He can't help but feel some resentment towards him for changing so drastically, even though it wasn't really his fault by any means. Flying off overseas for things he wouldn't mention either, 'that' was no brother of his. They drifted apart in the midst of all that. His brother continuously tries to make amends, and Ritsu remains willfully ignorant.  

Then, the clock starts moving again for this unchanging 'vampire', after all this time. The school gets revolutionized in his daze. There's Suu-chan's enthusiasm to bring 'honour' to knights. Ou-sama's return. Secchan 'growing up'... it's his turn now. 

His turn to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard Ritsu joined knights simply because Izumi picked him up. ok. that's all you're gonna give him. ok.


	20. Mao

He doesn't think he's kind when he helps people with their things. It's simply the easiest way to be liked, and, well, caring for Ritsu probably gave him a second nature to help so that things go faster. People like him, and work goes along at a good pace. He should probably do something about simply picking up everything and running himself down. Anzu is one thing, but it's not his place to say she's overworking when he does the same thing.

After DDD, even though his workload was more or less the same (or more. Definitely more), the fact that he didn't have to worry about being on "this" side or "that" side anymore was relieving to levels he couldn't describe. Maybe he shouldn't have worried though. They, Trickstar, didn't care as long as they could do what they love (and break the status quo in the mean time). It's just like his shounen manga, isn't it? No matter the troubles, power of friendship always helped them through. It's embarrassing to think of himself as a 'hero' though. At the decisive moment, he just, did what he thought was  _right_. 

Aaah it sounds so cheesy! Is he really trying to be like one of his favourite shounen heroes?! Ritsu would mercilessly tease him if he knew so he should shut it.

He'll throw himself into his work for now, and consider things later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mao!!! You're apparently hard for me to write!!! Also when will he know rest


	21. Yuzuru

He hasn't always had that humble, servile attitude despite claiming "it was drilled into him". Well, perhaps it's just more obvious now.

Fushimi Yuzuru the Rebellious was an embarrassing relic of the past, but it existed for a time.  _He lived for himself, and himself alone_ , or something like that.

The young master Himemiya Tori had been a handful from the first time they met, born without any qualms to complain about Yuzuru's every motion and gesture. He'd only be starry-eyed when he was with his parents, and when he talked of Tenshouin Eichi. The Himemiya parents could barely afford spare time to spend with their children, but Eichi-sama was a bit more readily accessible. Eichi-sama this, Eichi-sama that. 

Yuzuru had to admit to himself he got jealous enough occasionally that he would collaborate with the young miss to grab Tori's attention for themselves. Not his proudest moments.

When he decided to be more 'clean shaven', as it were, he'd shocked Tori into silence at the loss of his longer hair. The young master clumsily tried to recover and insult him over the change, while Yuzuru himself just smiled serenely. What was that about important haircuts; he didn't think he felt any 'freer', but it was something.

Prior to entering Yumenosaki, he thoroughly researched the place, of course. He had a suspicion that the vice president, Hasumi Keito, had carefully hidden most of the school's intrigue and thus he was mostly a newcomer to the happenings a year prior. He was in fine due to loyalty to the young master, and was the only one without particular stakes in the entire thing.

They had lost.

As he comforted Tori, his eyes scanned the darkened hall, dimly illuminated by the cyalumes of the audience. Having coming off the Flower Festival, it was at this point he thought,  _ah, this is what it means to be an idol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally an update. Been waffling on Yuzuru for a long time, then I went in hard for Granblue. Life is a never-ending cycle of mobage grinding. Incidentally, the Hinata gacha is an attack on my life, I did not get New Year Subaru after e i g h t 10 pulls, and Opera Kuro is on TW, AND 4* Kuro on JP. Thanks, Enstars.
> 
> also man Yuzuru backstory when? I feel like I barely know him. Am I even remembering canon right? Is he going to show up in Deadman's somehow with his pre-Yumenosaki punk rock look or something like surprise look who you didn't expect


	22. Arashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using he/him pronouns for Arashi to keep things consistent. Other than that, this drabble had been stewing a while, and I finally found something I liked. My time is being taken up by Granblue Fantasy aha. Good luck, have fun.

_You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen._

He remembers those words like it were yesterday, and still it makes his heart skip a beat. He wonders if it was love, but the chance to explore that was long gone. Ah, it was unbecoming of the 'big sister' to be caught being sad and sentimental in front of an epitaph to an old friend, and the others before him. He can't allow himself to be weak, at least, not when he can be seen.

Of course, he may not be an "actual" big sister, but he rather likes the role. In a world like this, he thinks  _someone_ has to be, so he will willingly fill that spot. 

After his friend "left", it became his nature to want to fuss and care for others, so that they would never be suddenly be alone like that. Just trust your big sis, he would say, winking. He'll listen to their woes, and then they can work through them together. He laughs to himself. Ou-sama was the one to share his burden, with that unbearably pure heart of his, and Arashi simply wants to repay the favour a hundred, thousand times over if he could.

Tsukasa-chan is especially someone he wants to protect; their baby of the group, the idealist, and, dare he say it, their future Leader. Naturally, he didn't have the experience yet, but the potential is there, with that unshakable determination to build  _knights_ together. Arashi could not be prouder of him, developing his skills in this new era of Yumenosaki.

He hopes he can do a good job raising him after Izumi-chan and Ou-sama graduate. Ou-sama may be flighty and Izumi-chan has a terrible habit of never being honest with his feelings, not to mention Ritsu-chan also being mostly stand-off-ish, but they all want to impart their knowledge to Tsukasa-chan. It merely takes some doing, as it always does. Even without all that, he's sure the mantle of  _knights_ will rest comfortably over the first year's shoulders. Arashi just wants to tease and spoil him some, himself.

If he could have one selfish wish granted, he would have liked his fallen friend to see this for himself. Arashi could coo over his junior, and they would probably be happy together, sharing their experiences. Imagine that.

He'll be the bridge between  _knights_ ' dark past, and his beloved junior's future. Arashi hopes that he can do everyone proud. It's a promise.


End file.
